Watch The Spiders Spin
by Cimmerian Sorceress
Summary: The son of a noble, Duo has been sent to the palace to see if he'd qualify as the Prince's consort. But with the Prince missing, Duo finds himself caught up in a conspiracy tangled in jealousy, lies and manipulations. 1x2 3x4 others.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The son of a noble, Duo has been sent to the palace to see if he'd qualify as the Prince's consort. But with a missing Prince, Duo finds himself caught up in a conspiracy tangled in jealousy, lies and manipulations. 

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing/ AC doesn't belong to me. But I'm not giving up yet! It shall belong to me... one day, I swear... Till then, this will have to make do. sweatdrops.

**Warnings:** Completely **AU** since I don't think I can write a proper fic yet. So there might be a bit of **OOC** but I'm trying :D And though this is rated M, I **dunno if there actually will be any mature content**, even ff net allowed mature content. But since I dunno what there _will_ be, hence the M rating. And I almost forgot. There's gonna be **yaoi**. The pairings I'm sure about are **1x2 **and **3x4**. Monogamy isn't promised so who knows what else will pop up?!?

**Babbling:** This is my first time ever writing a Gundam Wing/ AC fan fiction. I'm new to the fandom like I've only been reading it for a week or something but I'm totally hooked to it! So this thing just attacked me and I started to write. The plot's not very strong at the moment since I'm thinking it up as I go along. And I'm only doing this as a stress reliever so I might abandon this if nobody's interested. So no promises or anything! Okay, now enough of my babbling and on with my questionable story.

**Dedication:** Oh, and thanks to my beta Raven White without whose help I would never even have _thought_ of posting this.

**

* * *

**

**---**

**Chapter One**

**---**

Duo Maxwell, the sole heir of the Maxwell family, tapped his fingers on the window. A shadowed forest lightened by the last rays of the setting sun rushed past him. He kept tapping. A hand enclosed his, stopping his idle activities. He frowned, scowled in boredom and resumed tapping the moment the hand was lifted.

If any other person had accompanied him in the carriage, Duo was sure his ears would have fallen off with an endless list of complaints. But Trowa Barton had never been one for words. So when a low but deep voice told him to stop, Duo knew the other had reached his limits.

He scowled. "I can't talk, I can't tap, I can't jump, I can't do anything!!!" One visible green eye stared back at him. "Why do I have to go on this absurd trip again?"

A soft sigh was heard before his servant responded. "Your father wants to see if you're a suitable match for the Prince."

Duo's scowl deepened. "This is just SO stupid. Everybody knows that the Prince will end up choosing the Peacecraft girl. It's obvious, so why are we still going?"

"You have a chance as well."

Duo's snorted response was cut off as the carriage suddenly came to a halt. He was thrown into the lap of his servant, who had managed to remain upright. The single green eye narrowed as he pushed Duo off him and placed his hand on his sword hilt. Pulling himself up, Duo's hand reached his sword hilt too.

Duo stuck his head out of the window and was about to scream at the coachman when he was suddenly pulled back. A whooshing sound went past his ear and an arrow embedded itself onto the other side of the carriage, narrowly missing Duo's braid. He snarled, pushing Trowa's hand off him.

Trowa pulled the scroll wrapped around the arrow shaft and held it up in the presence of the candlelight in the carriage.

_We demand all the bags of gold in return for your life. The coachman's already holds no worth._

The scroll was dotted with red, presumably the coachman's blood. "They're not getting anything," Duo's dark undertone stated. His hand tightened around his sword in a silent promise.

Trowa blinked. "They have us surrounded, we are in their territory, they know this area better, and we can't outride them." Duo opened his mouth to intervene when he noticed the gleam in Trowa's eye.

"But…" he prompted.

"But, I have a plan," Trowa finished.

Duo's mouth stretched in a mocking grin.

* * *

The sun was setting, but seven pairs of trained eyes were focused on the carriage stranded in the middle of the forest. They were waiting for the next move. And when a shadowed figure stepped out, sword thrown down in defeat, they were rather taken aback.

They had expected a response… just not one that quick. Their leader, a lithe, greasy man hidden in the thick foliage smiled, his lips pulling back to show yellowed, rotting teeth. This was a quick response indeed. He nodded, the gesture being immediately noticed by the one nearest him.

The concealed man dropped to the ground from the tree he had been sitting on. The person from the carriage swivelled towards the noise. A torch was lit by the bandit, flooding light onto the dirt path, causing the shadows to lengthen.

"I honestly hadn't expected it to be this easy," the bandit drawled, his hand holding a long knife firmly.

The other six trained their arrows on the person from the carriage. The torchlight reflected the green of his one eye. The bandit near him almost shivered at the emptiness in them.

Trowa answered by picking up a bag chained to his belt. He opened it and pulled out a coin. There was a gold glint in the torchlight. Every eye in the clearing, except for Trowa's, was drawn to the bulging bags that were strapped to his belt. Too busy engrossed with the shine of the pure gold, they missed a sudden darkening in the tree's shadow.

Trowa, who hadn't missed it, unhooked his belt, and let the bags fall one by one. Three other bandits emerged, too greedy to wait. One stepped on Trowa's sword while the other two moved closer to him. If they had looked closely enough, they would have been able to see the almost devilish tightening of his lips.

Suddenly, something fell from the trees. There was a moment's pause as all eyes turned towards the body that had fallen with a sickening crunch. Before they could register anything, another fell from another tree, blood spraying.

Trowa rolled to the side, missing the arrows aimed at him by the last one left overhead. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out from underneath the imbecile standing on it. Then he swung. The man fell with his legs sliced off, his head soon following.

He heard a whistling noise and quickly grabbed the closest man in front of him. Trowa dropped him, an arrow embedded deep within the bandit's chest. He knew that would be the last arrow that would be sent his way.

He was soon holding off another robber, paring stroke for stroke before he found an opening. The man collapsed. He turned around to see the last robber on the ground running away with the bags of gold.

A flash of metal passed his eyes before the man too joined his comrades. He didn't have to turn back to see Duo behind him. Instead, he walked towards the last bandit, taking back the bags of gold.

Trowa ignored the hollow laughter ringing in the clearing as his master gazed at the deaths they had wrought. He had a carriage to ready.

* * *

The King stared down from the balcony to the gates as he saw the carriages bearing nobles from all across the country arrive. His face, marred with angry eyes, glared at nothing in particular.

His wife, the Queen, sighed as she saw the look on her husband's face. She slowly massaged his shoulders, unmindful of the royal guards that stood at either end of the balcony. They were chosen for their obsessive loyalty of course, and would not spread a word of what happened behind closed doors.

"It wasn't like we didn't expect something of this sort," she whispered soothingly.

"But how could he just disappear like that?!" the King roared. "We invited everybody and he just disappears to shame us!"

"Hush," the Queen said with a sigh. "The marriage was not of his will. At least give him a choice in this."

"I gave him a choice!" The King waved an arm across the palace front where nobles appeared. "Men, women, I did not discriminate! I only asked that he marry someone with noble blood!"

"It's not like he refused! He just had something to do before marriage took precedence. He'll be back in two months. He gave us his word and he shall undoubtedly keep it. In the meanwhile, I believe we have some guests to attend to."

The Kind nodded and pressed a kiss to his wife's hand. "If my lady shall follow," he asked with a slight bow. She smiled and with a curtsy replied, "My King has yet to lead."

They both left the balcony, readying themselves for the rather perplexing state of affairs they had to attend to.

* * *

Duo jumped out of this carriage. On Trowa's insistence, he had changed his clothes from the blood drenched ones he had on before. He felt like sighing when he saw Trowa lead the carriage away. He hated gatherings like these. He had been trained as a soldier first, and _then_, and only then, a noble. However, since the past few years, he had been forced to be a polite gentleman by his parents.

It wasn't an experience he had found entertaining in any way. He hated the delicately wrought lies, the manipulations that travelled throughout the court and the puppetry played by everyone there. He especially couldn't stand the double entendres that were dished up, making everything so vague and uncomfortable. Why couldn't people just be straightforward?

While Duo was ruminating, his feet had led him up the foreign steps going up to the wide open doors. A guard blocked his way. Duo reached into his pocket to pull out the scrolled invitation. His hands found nothing.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed. He searched his other pocket but nothing was to be found there either.

"Do you have an invitation, sir?" the guard asked with thinly veiled disgust.

"I kind of forgot it," Duo said with a slight laugh. "If you let me in, I could sort it out and… "

"No invitation, no entrance," the guard said in a bored voice that belied the movements of his hand as it covered the hilt of his sword. Duo mentally cursed everything from his father to the unwedded prince as he tried searching again for the invitation.

Just as he was about to declare it a lost cause and storm out of the palace, a warm hand landed across his shoulders. "He's with me."

Duo looked over his shoulder to see a tall man with long white hair behind him. The man stood proudly as his gray eyes glinted at the guard to challenge the claim. The guard gulped rather audibly as he nodded. "Of course, Count Merquise."

Duo paled as he was steered in with the Count's arm around him. Everybody knew who Zechs Merquise was. Well, nobody knew for sure actually but he had been declared second in line to the crown. He was the King's best soldier and second best man, his first being Treize Kushrenada, his advisor and lord of war.

Rumour had it that Zechs Merquise was actually the missing son of the Peacecrafts who had abandoned his family and their pacifist ideals to serve the country at large. Rumour also had it that his very steps into a battlefield echoed death for the enemy. He was one of the most feared and powerful men in the country, and right now, his hand was on Duo's back.

"Ummm, thanks for helping me out there," Duo said in a low voice. A pleasant laugh met his ears. Duo raised his eyes to meet the Count's. They weren't as cold as he had first thought them to be.

"The guard is a fool. Anybody could notice that you were a noble." Duo's cheeks were traced with pink as a slender hand took his to caress the family seal ring that his hand bore, twin amethysts on each side, a shade of his eyes. It denoted his status as heir to the Maxwell family. Duo grinned at the Count.

In return, the Count bowed to him. "My name is Zechs Merquise and I wish we had more time to talk, but I really must go and attend to other duties."

Duo bowed as well. "Duo Maxwell and thank you again."

The Count gave him a fleeting smile as he left, the presence on his hand disappearing. Duo stared after him with blushing cheeks.

"That would be rather unwise," a voice stated beside him.

Duo spun around to see Trowa there, twirling his invitation in his hand.

"Hey! Where'd you get that? How'd you get in here and why? Wait… what do you mean?"

Trowa sighed as Duo snatched back the invitation. The barrage of questions nearly made him dizzy but he was too used to Duo.

"You left it in the carriage and I was going to return it to you. And it would be rather unwise to stare after the Lightening Count when you come here to see if you suit his rival, the Prince."

"Oh yeah…" Duo trailed off. "How'd you know it was him though?"

Trowa just gave him a look, seeming to have used up his maximum word quota for the day. Duo sulked at his servant/ friend's unresponsiveness until he spotted a table set up for snacks in the middle of the hall.

All the ladies seemed to be giving it a wide berth, especially when the boy with the long plait ran towards it like it was kingdom come. Trowa just watched as his master load his plate up with everything on the table. This was normal.

* * *

Every head in the hall turned as the King and Queen stepped down the stairs elegantly. Murmurs slowly died out as the royal couple stood on the last step. The Queen smiled and the King looked around at everyone present. To his right stood his two best men, looking on impassively at the crowd before them.

"I am certain that all those who stand here know of the reason for their arrival at my humble home," the King began.

Trowa stepped on Duo's foot before the snort that he _knew_ would be coming could come. The front hall where they had assembled was at least _thrice_ the size of their ballrooms back home. _Humble home indeed. _

The King continued on, ignoring the choking of one of his guests.

"My son, the Prince and Heir to the Throne, shall choose his consort from among one of you. As you may have noticed, he is not present among us."

The Prince had always been an elusive figure. He never attended the royal parties nor had he any interest in flaunting himself to the public. He was a soldier in the army and was good enough to challenge the Lightening Count and walk away from the battle, maybe not unscathed in appearance but in pride knowing that he had caused his opponent as much pain. He was rumoured to be very handsome and charming. Even though most of the nobles hadn't seen him, they had sent all their children with hopes that they'd be the ones to be chosen by him. Murmurs began again but were soon shushed when the King resumed speaking.

"He has been sent on urgent business elsewhere and shall return in two months. On the day of his return, he shall choose whom he shall wed. I welcome all of tonight's guests to stay with us for these two months. Rooms shall be provided and all of your requests shall be attended to with the utmost consideration."

Then Duo stared with an open mouth as the royal couple left. He turned to Trowa with a wide-open mouth.

"He...he didn't just say that the… AAAAAARGH!!!! When I get my hands on that royally stuck up arse of that Prince! Calling everybody here and then..."

Needless to say, Trowa had gotten rather good at tuning Duo out.

* * *

**A/N:** So how's the story? I'm not trying to pressurize anybody into reviewing but PLEASE review. I really wanna know how this story's going and if there's any point in continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Babbling: **A BIG thanks to all those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gave me the reason to continue on :D

**Warning:** There IS a plot. It's just that I dunno what it is yet...

**

* * *

**

**---**

**Chapter Two**

**---**

Duo stared at his ceiling despondently. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to wait for some whiny Prince to come just so that he could choose some prissy bride. He just wanted to go home or better yet, go back to training school.

He shivered as a draft blew through the window. If Trowa had been there, he would have closed the window already. But then again, Trowa was probably fast asleep in the palace's servant quarters. Duo forced himself to abandon the comforts of the bed and walk towards the window.

He leant over the windowsill to pull the window shut. His eyes took in the beautiful view that he had of the gardens. The gardeners at the palace were rather talented. Even though his room was almost four stories up, the scent of the night flowers reached his nose. He couldn't help but lean forward to take in more of the scent.

It was almost heavenly. It was bewitching…

Duo shook his head quickly at that word. Bewitching! He looked on either side of the window. Just like he had suspected. Bewitching Blooms. A vine, which was made to creep around the walls of most strongholds. The flowers bloomed during the night. No person could scale the walls of any building with these creepers. The leaves were razor sharp and the fragrance of the flowers would frazzle all senses.

Duo tried to pull the window shut but the thing wouldn't budge. The vines had crept around the window and Duo wasn't about to risk his hand. He frowned as he leant back in. His eyes roamed around the gardens. The moonlight gave everything a bleached look.

Then his eye caught something. There seemed to be an unnatural glint in one of the tree cloves. One wouldn't be able to notice such things if one weren't especially trained to. And Duo _had_ been trained for stealth…

It was pretty late at night. What would anybody be doing in the trees of the royal gardens with a sword? Because he was certain that was the glinting of the blade he had seen.

Duo hurriedly threw on some clothes before running down to the gardens clutching onto his own sword. He knew how to avoid the guards and stay in the shadows as he made his way to the gardens.

Guards in such an occasion would only be a hindrance, he decided. They would question him and cast away his suspicions as that of a spoiled and paranoid noble.

He found an open window on the ground floor that was free of the vines and jumped out. The moment his feet touched the ground, he ran in the direction that he had seen the clove of trees.

* * *

Duo's eyes narrowed as he heard the sharp clangs of a sword against another metallic thing. He rushed in through the ring of trees. A guy had his sword held up in an attacking position and Duo couldn't help but react. His sword sliced through skin twice and he raised it again but was pushed back by the other's sword.

With only the light of the half moon to rely on, he made a sharp hit only to be parried. He tried another sweep but was forced to jump aside to avoid getting sliced. Another try and he found himself unable to move, a sword pinning his shirt to the tree, a dagger to his throat and Prussian blue eyes freezing him in place.

"Why are you here, girl?" A voice murmured, slight, hardly noticeable pants blown across his face.

Duo growled. "Hey! Who're you calling a girl? Can't you see I'm a guy?" The body leaned away but the dagger still remained. Duo found himself looking at a handsome guy with messy brown hair and features that looked almost perfect. Suddenly, Duo gasped and arched, the blade of the dagger cutting a thin line into his throat. A drop of blood slid down his throat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Duo asked with wide eyes as the chilled hand on his chest disappeared.

"So you _are_ male," the voice said, almost pondering. The dagger near his throat retreated.

Duo gaped. "You did that to see which gender I was?!? Damn, I wish I could see you do that to a girl! She would've ripped your balls out!"

The guy stared at him impassively. "What are you doing here?"

Duo pulled the sword out of his shirt. It had missed cutting his shoulder by only half an inch. He couldn't decide whether that had been done on purpose or if it was just a lucky miss. He threw the sword on the garden floor, deciding not to bother about it.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

The guy in front of him raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be any older than he was, Duo noticed as he stared at him. The guy stared back. Duo clenched his jaw at the other obstinately.

"I saw a sword's glint from my window and I was wondering what the heck was going on!"

"I was just practicing. You have no need to worry." And Duo finally noticed the practice dummy with amour in the middle of tree clove. That would explain it. "Who are you?"

Duo huffed at the other's plain monotone. "I'm one of the idiots who've been forced to wait for the darling to-be-ruler who can't get his arse down to pick his wife and get this shit over with. Now, who are _you_?"

The other guy merely picked up his sword and began to walk away. Even his walk was almost perfect, no hint of pain being shown at the cuts that Duo was sure on his thigh and on his arm. But any concern or guilt he could feel was pushed aside to rage of being refused an answer for the second time in a row.

"Hey, I was talking to you! Who are you? Tell me now or I'll report you to the guards," Duo screamed, taking no care to lower his voice.

In the next second, he found himself pinned to a tree with a body pressing him back. "Say a word and you'll be dead," the guy whispered. Duo gulped. He didn't fear anything and he didn't fear this guy but something about him had Duo worried.

"Understood?" Duo nodded once slowly. The guy drew back. He was about to leave when a whisper left Duo's mouth. "But who the hell are you?"

The guy's eyes pierced him. Then he turned around and kept walking. A whisper drifted back to Duo.

"Heero Yuy."

* * *

Duo nearly fell off the seat that morning and it was only thanks to Trowa who was standing behind him that he managed to eat breakfast without falling flat into his eggs. Duo stared around the room in an effort to keep awake.

There were four gigantic tables in the room and together they comfortable fitted all the young nobles who had attended, leaving space for more. He suspected that it was some necessary part of being a royal or something to have extra stretchy tables.

He yawned. The eggs looked like they made a cross and… Trowa's firm hand on his shoulder jerked him back awake again. He stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth and hoped the chewing would keep him awake.

After he had met the strange guy in the gardens, sleep seemed determined to avoid Duo. He had tried his best but he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head. His mouth twisted itself into a scowl as he imagined those eyes.

That stuck up arse, Heero or whatever he was called. Duo flinched as he felt the skin at his throat itch. That thing was such a pain to clean up even though it was rather shallow. He was mid yawn when his head landed on something warm.

Mmmm, warm and soft, he burrowed his head into it. Trowa would wake him up if something went wrong…

Meanwhile, Trowa was trying his best not to curse Duo. The idiot had to go and fall asleep on somebody else's shoulder. And to make it worse, it looked like he was drooling in the soft, _expensive_ fur coat. The owner of the said fur coat had nearly jumped up in fright when Duo's head had settled on his shoulder. He was now laughing at Trowa's silent attempts to get his master out of his clothes.

Trowa blushed as the quiet giggles continued. The blonde owner of the coat smiled at him. "It's okay, I don't like this coat much anyway," he said in a reassuring manner.

Trowa sighed. He would make sure Duo would pay for this. "I apologize for my master's behaviour."

The blond smiled. "My name's Quatre Raberte Winner. Do you want me to help you carry your master to his room?"

He shook his head. "Trowa Barton. And this is Duo Maxwell. I can get him upstairs. I just have to move him first." Duo clutched harder onto Quatre as he was being pulled away. Trowa grunted softly.

Quatre got up, pulling Duo up too. Duo wavered for a while before settling back in the plush coat again though he was standing. Trowa held his other side as he and Quatre carried Duo back to his room. Neither noticed the blue eyes that watched them intently.

* * *

When Duo woke up the next time, he found himself back in his room. A look out of the window made him realize it was probably late afternoon. He stretched, got up and dressed. He was about to leave the room when a voice suddenly broke his concentration.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Duo chuckled nervously as he turned back to what he had originally thought to be an empty room. He could now see Trowa sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. He gulped as he noticed the dark look on Trowa's face. He must have carried him back to his room.

Duo just gave him a quick grin. "Uh… I was just leaving, don't mind me!" With that, he pulled the door open and ran as far as he could. If Trowa caught him, he would be in for some rather nasty moments he was sure.

He kept on taking turn after turn hoping that he would be lost enough for Trowa to lose him. Being lost in the palace was more appealing than a pissed off Trowa. He was just about to make another turn when he suddenly backtracked and looked through the open door he had just passed.

When he spotted the person in the room, all his nearly forgotten anger rushed back to him. He didn't bother with his sword as he ran into the room. He would beat that infuriating asshole to the ground even if he had to do it with his own fists.

Heero ducked the first attack, blocking the next one with ease. He frowned when he noticed the same person from yesterday attack him again. He snarled as he sent a kick in the teen's way.

"What's with you and attacking me at the most inopportune moments?"

Duo didn't bother to answer as the kick caught him in the stomach. He was thrown back but ran at Heero again. He tried feinting to the left but Heero caught on. Sidestepping him, Heero flipped him around and kneed the other in the back pulling down his shoulders at the same time. Then he stepped aside quickly.

Duo lost his balance and fell on his back. A weight settled across him and his hands were held down at his sides as Heero had him pinned to the floor. Those blue eyes stared down at him, glowing in anger. His heartbeat sped up inexplicably.

"Get off me!" Duo cried, trying to kick Heero off.

Heero gripped his wrists tighter. Duo noticed the line on his arm. Probably the cut he had made. He absently hoped it wouldn't scar. "Tell me who you are."

"Duo Maxwell," Duo gritted out. "Now let go off me!"

"Why did you attack me?"

Duo tried pushing him off and bucking again to no avail. Then Heero suddenly got up and spun, his hidden dagger unsheathed to nearly nick Trowa. He paused and let his hand drop. Trowa stared at him before turning towards Duo.

"Get up," he said. Duo got up and glared at Trowa.

"We were in the middle of the fight!"

"Which you were losing," Trowa remarked ruthlessly. Duo flinched and walked out of the room, knocking into Trowa in displeasure. But before he left, he turned to Heero. Heero's eyes didn't leave Trowa's frame. Duo growled. "This isn't over yet!"

"Hn."

Trowa and Heero were left in the room. Heero raised an eyebrow at Trowa.

"You should be dead." It wasn't a question. It was clearly a statement.

"And you shouldn't be here," Trowa replied. There wasn't any reply. He hadn't expected one anyway. "Stay away from Duo."

"Keep that idiot away from me then." Heero put his dagger back in the hidden sheath in his sleeve. Trowa left silently.

Heero picked up the rag he had been using before he was attacked. He resumed cleaning the windows again. He still had three more rooms to do. But his mind pondered over the recent meeting.

* * *

Duo marched down the corridors angrily, undoubtedly losing himself more in the unknown territory. What right had Trowa to interfere? And why had Heero paid more attention to him?

Had Trowa and Heero known each other before? The memory of the way they both had reacted when they had seen each other made him pause in the middle of the hallway. Not that there was any reaction, but having Trowa as your servant for at least half a year would make one understand what most mute expressions meant. And theirs had been thinly veiled shock.

But how could it be? It couldn't be possible… after all, Trowa had been…no, _is_ still... Duo shook his head and resumed walking. It just _wouldn't_ be possible, he firmly restated to himself.

He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice himself bumping into somebody. A boy, the same age as him turned around. He seemed rather familiar but Duo ignored the feeling. The boy gave a slight laugh.

"You seem to have made it a habit to keep falling on me."

Duo's brow furrowed in confusion. The boy laughed again before extending an arm. Duo shook it.

"My name's Quatre Winner and you're Duo Maxwell. Trowa told me your name. He's your servant, right? I helped him carry you to your room."

Duo whose hand had tightened at the mention of Trowa, relaxed sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't happen to fall asleep on you or something?"

Quatre grinned back. "Yeah, but I've had my sisters do that to me all the time so it's okay."

Duo felt in ease with this guy. "Hey, cool! I don't have any sisters. How many do you have?"

Quatre's smile seemed nearly devious as he replied. "Twenty nine. All older."

Duo sweat dropped.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that was good enough :D

**camillian**: you're so nice!!! yours was one of the most comprehensive reviews i've got! i seriously hadn't even thought that deeply. and hey! why does everybody consider heero to be a prince??? the prince is supposed to be this mysterious guy! pouts. and i meant the prince n zechz were rivals coz they cudn stand each other. especially with the prince bein next in line to da throne n zechz bein second in line n what not. in battle... well, they hav to work together, dusn mean they like it.

**bb**: hope this chapz answered some qz!

**JemDragon84: **glad i cud... now i jus hope i can keep a hold of it!


End file.
